


Embracing Fear

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Bernadetta and Raphael enjoy another meal together, and make a real breakthrough on Bernie being comfortable around people
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Embracing Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for felannie drabbles! Prompt: hug/embrace

"Mmmmph, Mmm mmmm Raaaahhhhhhhhh! How do you do it Bernie? The meat is tasty of course but even these little trees are delicious! What are they called?" Raphael eyed the green vegetable with curiosity as he shoveled a forkful of meat into his already full mouth.

Bernadetta giggled. This was the fifth time this week she had prepared dinner for her large friend. "That's Broccoli Raphael. I know you don't like vegetables but have you really never eaten them before?" 

Raphael frowned at the broccoli as he chewed. "I'm sure I ate this as a kid, but it was so gross. Yours is much better."

Raphael and Bernadetta continued laughing and making small talk while they finished their meal, then Raphael stood to leave. 

"Thanks for the meal Bernie! This was as delicious as ever, and you seemed much more comfortable today!" Raphael smiled down at Bernadetta, causing her to blush and stare at the floor.

"W-well… you're not so scary when you're being nice. I also feel more confident when it's only you. Thanks Raphae-aaaaaaa! What are you doing?" Bernadetta felt her breathing get faster as Raphael's arms wrapped around her body and she was lifted into the air.

"I'm hugging you! I'm so excited, this is great! Maybe we can invite Ignatz or Marianne over next time too! They would LOVE to… uh, Bernie? Why are you shaking?" Raphael looked down to see Bernadetta trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I… It's just…" Bernadetta squeezed her eyes tightly shut and felt Raphael set her down again before he loosened his hug around her. "No one has given me a hug for… a long time. I just wasn't ready… hugs are scary." 

Raphael was quiet for a few seconds. When he spoke, he was softer than usual. "Hugs can be scary, sure. But when someone is hugging you, no one else can get to you. It's kind of like being in a room with just you and the person hugging you, right?"

Bernadetta looked up at Raphael. His face was uncharacteristically serious. "W-well when you put it that way… I guess it's not so bad." 

Raphael grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Great! I have an idea. Let's go places together, and I can be your room! I'll just wrap you up if you get scared and it'll be just the two of us! How's that sound?"

Bernadetta took a deep breath, then rested her head on Raphael's chest. "I like that. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Bet y'all thought this would just be angst. I sure thought about it! But I decided to end it here even though it's a little short cause they deserve cute stuff


End file.
